Necro Quick Write Down (work in progress)
Suppose i can write here how i use necro, even if no one really asked me Mystery range: e260-e300 That is, it's totally not BIS, it uses items at their lowest quiality with few exceptions (but full item sets), it's not optimized at all Spells are assumed to be on reckless unless specified differently Attributes: Intelligence: 180 Insight: 85 Spellcraft: 60 (for nethershell) Wisdom/Dominance: 0 (yes, 0 dom) Patience: 200 Mastery: dump stat (i have 163 atm) Empathy: 75 1. max pet lvl buildup Pet: spellhound Items: Falconer's set, Spellshard research item, probably some evocation stuff for SF (no Hollow Eye's Pendant please) Spells: Spell Focus, Magic Missile, Unholy Avatar, Festering Abominatoin, Lure, Void Automaton (those two don't really matter) Actions: wait till puppy hits 134 2. max sources (optional, really) Pet: Homunculus -> Simulacrum Items: Whiplash, Artificers Shoulderpads, Easymind Hat, Incantation research item, Heart of the Storm/Anima Core, Grasp of the Grave, Legacy (faster source gaining, more dust, more shards, higher void entities spawn rate) Spells: Nightfall, Void Lure, Void Automaton, Festering Abominaiton, Unholy Avatar, Spell Focus (SF for shard spell charging) Actions: wait till you get max sources 3. online/offline buildup Pet: Zombie -> Risen Cheant (no further pet swapping) Items: the same ones as {max pet lvl buildup} stage has, but with Artificer's Shoulderpads and incantation research item/Anima Core/Heart of the Storm (again for dust and quicker VE spawn) + Light of 8th Star Spells: (if your nightfall charges quick enough): Nightfall (careful), Void Lure, Void Automaton, Festering Abomination, Unholy Avatar, Spell Focus (or Ritual Of Power instead of UA) (if it needs some casts): Nightfall, Void Lure, Void Automaton, Festering Abomination, Voracious Plague, Plague Zombie (PZ charges NF faster than SF+MS combined) (you can change FA for Ritual of Power, but I find it kind of worthless to stack in my usual offline overnight runs) (if it's so sloooooow that void entities don't matter): Nightfall, Voracious Plague, Plague Zombie, Spellfocus, Magic Missile, Festering Abomination Actions: wait 1-2 hours online, then go get some sleep till next morning 4. void buildup Items: Artificer's Shoulderpads/Empowering Shoulderguard, full void set + Legacy, Resonator Ring, Void Sampling, Anomalous Essence, Anima Core Spells: (for pre-burst profit): Void Lure, Void Radiance, Nightfall (no autocast), Dreaded Scripts of Harvest, Magical Weapon, Voracious Plague (void mana gathering spells, two most effective incantations, VP for free PZ stacking) (for NF stacking): Void Lure, Void Radiance, Nightfall (no autocast), Magic Weapon, Plague Zombie, Voracious Plague Actions: wait till you get max void mana 5. burst Items: full idle set except ring (because it's common), Grasp of the Grave, Light of 8th Star, Resonator Ring, The Bond (for character ability power), Nomadic Wrists, Self-Reflection, Mutated Mycelium, Anima Core, and, absolutely non BIS, but legendary Circlet of Deep Thoughts + common Concealing Shroud Spells: Empower, Ritual of Power, Nightfall, Dreaded Scripts of Harvest, Magical Weapon, Voracious Plague (i've noticed that unholy avatar is very close to actuall profit of VP, with higher mysts/more summoning power you may want to switch to it) Actions: buy upgrades and moar forbidden tomes, watch your mysts go up if you're successful 6. optional: loop void buildup->burst several times for additional e1 mysts teh end